


Did You Eat The Chocolate?

by celticheart72



Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [14]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: Logan hid your chocolate.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Reader
Series: Valentine's Bingo 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707367
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Did You Eat The Chocolate?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: implied sexual content
> 
> For a Valentine's bingo card square - “I didn’t eat all the chocolate.”

In a school full of children, it isn’t always easy to keep the sweets from disappearing immediately. It’s Valentine’s though, and you planned to make chocolate mousse cakes for dessert later that night. You bought a bunch of chocolate specifically for the cakes and taped a note to it before putting it away, but it’s gone. And now you need to go to the store for more.

Just as you’re about to put everything away so you can do just that Logan walks into the kitchen with a bottle to his mouth.

“Logan! This is a school!” You hiss at him and reach up to grab the bottle of whatever beer he’s managed to sneak in.

He holds it up out of your reach, which isn’t difficult considering he’s got more than a foot on you. “It’s a soda, cupcake.”

“Oh,” you grumble, “fine then.”

Logan’s brow furrows as he downs the last of what’s in the bottle then tosses it in the recycling, “What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“ _What’s got your panties in a bunch_ ,” you do your best impression of his tone while wiggling your head back and forth prompting one of his eyebrows to wing to his hairline. “I have to go back to the store.”

“What? Why?”

“Someone ate all my chocolate.” You narrow an eye and give him a suspicious look.

His hands jump up in the air and he shakes his head with a smirk, “I didn’t eat all the chocolate.”

“I know, you don’t have much of a sweet tooth. I’m guessing one of the kids got to it and passed it around.”

Logan looks between you and one of the cabinets, “How did they find it?”

“It was in the pantry with the rest of the baking supplies. Kind of hard to miss.”

He walks over and opens the cabinet he was looking at, then pulls the chocolate down off the very top shelf, “Told ya last night I put it up here for you.”

“Well son of a bitch,” you walk back around to where he stands and reach your hands around behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Keep thankin’ me like that and I’ll keep hidin’ your chocolate.” With a smile against your lips his hand trails up under your shirt in the back.

“Stop,” you press another quick kiss to his lips with a giggle and step away from him to inventory your ingredients. Something hits you and you turn back to where he’s just walking out of the kitchen door, “Hey Logan?”

“Yeah, cupcake?”

“When did you tell me about the chocolate last night?”

The grin that twists over his mouth as he looks back at you is all smug and sexy, “Right about the time your legs were wrapped around my shoulders.”

You gasp as your cheeks flush and you pick up the closest thing at hand to toss at him, which he catches mid-air. It happens to be a piece of your chocolate.

“Thanks.”

“Hey! I need that!!”

“Come get it back then.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.


End file.
